wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Garel
I honor my ancestors with every slice of my blade. My every step is a dance, dedicated to the spirits. The spirits are my strenght, my speed and my motivation.- Garel You have probably heard that to be a blademaster is to push your body and mind to the limit. You heard wrong. To be a blademaster is to go beyond your limits. - Garel Early life Garel grew up in the barrens, usually spending time alone. His father was a blademaster of the horde (originally of the burning blade clan), and spent most if his time away on important missions. At the age of six, young Garel saw his father fight for the first time, and thus, he instantly knew that he will follow in his fathers footseps. At the age of 12, Garel's father sent him to the warsong camp in ashenvale, where he obtained basic training and learned first aid, as his job at first was to tend to the wounded. In his years of training, Garel understood that he was different from the other orcs in the training camp. While most of them felt at home with heavy axes and a ton of armor on their backs, Garel felt uncomfortable in the basic armor as he wasn't as strong as the other orcs, and lost most of the sparring duels. The trainers believed Garel to be a lost cause, not fit to be a warrior and began training him as a scout. To their surprise, the second Garel equiped the light leather armor, he began winning every duel and out-running even trained scouts. Affter the death of his father Gorimuso (Garel's father) mysteriously dissapeared affter he was sent on a dangerous mission. Little is known of the mission itself, but a scout found his broken swords in a puddle of blood. The swords were brought to Garel and his father is presumed dead to this day. Since affter he lost his father Garel had noone to teach him, he packed up his gear and rode off, with the permission of a warsong officer, a friend of his fathers. Garel sailed to the eastern kingdoms from rachet, and there he wondered for a few years, training himself and looking for someone fit enough to teach him, untill one day he stumbled upon a group of mighty warriors. The group called themselves "the warriors of atom". Garel stayed with the band of warriors. A monster hunter Inarios tought Garel tactics and helped him train. Garel later joined to skullhewer clan, where he was trained by a blademaster of that clan. He hasn't heard from the Warriors of atom since. As a skulhewer Following his new master, Champion Garrock (the cheftain of his new clan), Garel reached the frozen wastes of northrend. Even tho Garel hasn't seen Garrock in months, he still considers him to be his master. He recently visited durotar via a zeppelin, where he met Gadji- a half human who he has warm feelings to. Division Six The Division six accepted Garel as a member and he serves them to his day. In the Division Garel met a few people he can call friends, and gained some respect within the horde. Dangerous missions and mighty opponents turned Garel into who he is today: a blademaster. He is yet to understand it himself, but his blinding speed and grace speaks for themselves. Personality Garel's main personalitty trait is his calmness. Even in life threatening situations, he speaks calmly and with respect to his opponent. He will never insult someone without a good reason, tho he disslikes arogant people, he finds it hard to find respect for someone who brags or underestimates his opponents. The two people he respects the most are Garrock, for obvious reasons, as he is his cheftain, and Commander Matthew of the Division six, as Garel knows that he is very strong and important, yet humble and respectfull to others. Category:Characters